<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the King of Dale works by Yoshiaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147173">When the King of Dale works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki'>Yoshiaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their kinda love is ageless [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curious Thranduil, M/M, Scandalous people of Dale, Sexy Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, every single (some married) and widow &amp; widowers of Dale wake up very early to hide behind the great hall. Thranduil decides to find out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard the Bowman and Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their kinda love is ageless [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the King of Dale works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya!<br/>Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on me last tale of this series.</p>
<p>Brace yourselves for another one and i apologise in advance for any grammatical errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day at dawn, when the sun covered the mountain of Erebor and the birds started chirping, Thranduil would notice that every single (some married), widows and widowers of Dale would wake up early to go hide behind the great hall door.</p>
<p>He always wondered why, but he never got around to asking the King of Dale about this when breakfast was served shortly after at the great hall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why didn’t he get around to that?</em>
</p>
<p>Because how on Arda would he remember to ask such a question, when he would be drowning in the Dragonslayer’s hazel-emerald eyes, dreaming about kissing those lips just to know if they were as soft as when he spoke.</p>
<p>So today, out of sheer curiosity, he decided to find out why the people of Dale did what they did just before breakfast, before their king would join them and they would act like nothing happened. He got dressed soon after his bath and made his way out his makeshift tent, determination steering him on to brave the dawn.</p>
<p>Dale was in the middle of being rebuilt, so the dust from the debris was getting caught in his hair sometimes, which is why he wore a cloak and slid on the hoodie over his silver-blonde hair. He had two of his best guards to follow him to the great hall and when he arrived there, the people of Dale were plastered against the door on the other side, leaning over.</p>
<p>Thranduil figured that there was something they were peeking at and from the gasps and faint moans coming from the mortals, he figured that whatever they were looking at was worth seeing from a distance. “Excuse me,” he started, startling everyone all at once. “but, what are you swooning over?” he asked, ignoring the wide-eyed stares he got from some of the shocked people—startled from getting caught.</p>
<p>One of the mortals was brave enough to talk on behalf of everyone. “See for yourself my lord,” he said, gesturing outside to where they were looking. Thranduil raised an eyebrow at that but he stalked forward nonetheless, eager to see what the mortals had seen.</p>
<p>He removed his hood and carefully peeked around the open door. His breath was instantly stolen from his lungs.</p>
<p>Half-naked, glistening with sweat and picking up a large, heavy rock from the debris was the King of Dale. He was such an arousing sight, the morning sun adorning his sweaty, slightly-tanned skin, kissing every dip and curve of his muscles, making him look surreal.</p>
<p>Every large rock and stone he picked up and casted to the side, made his muscles tense and strain. He was used to hard labour and it suited him well now that Thranduil was seeing him in action. </p>
<p>“<em>By the Valar</em>!” he heard one of his guards’ gasp and everyone, including Thranduil shuffled back into the hall when Bard turned his head up at the sudden noise coming from the hall. They all scrambled to sit down at the table and the servers quickly got to work, placing bowls on the table as though they had been working on doing so the entire time.</p>
<p>Thranduil was at his usual seat, trying his best not to look flustered and he sent an angry glare at the elf who had gasped out loudly when they were spying on the King of Dale.</p>
<p>“Good morning everyone,” Bard greeted, walking into the hall a few minutes later, looking fresh and clean. His hair was still slightly wet from the bath he had taken, and it just made him look all the more alluring to everyone who had spied on him earlier. He sat down next to Thranduil and the Elvenking now knew why the single women scrambled to serve him first.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dragonslayer,” Thranduil said, schooling his features and tone. He did exactly what the mortals around him did; pretend that nothing happened. “Good morning, lord Thranduil,” Bard replied, voice deep and rough from all the groaning he did during the heavy-lifting. Someone swooned, but Bard didn’t hear them.</p>
<p>Thranduil now knew the reason why the people of Dale enjoyed their breakfast and why they looked forward to rebuilding Dale, stone by stone with the help of the elves. </p>
<p>So, every day at dawn, when the sun covered the mountain of Erebor and the birds started chirping, Thranduil would be amongst the many single (some married), widows and widowers of Dale in the great hall, before the sun touched the lake, watching Bard the Dragonslayer work on rebuilding Dale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>